W HALLACH PAMIĘCI
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: 10 lat po wojnie o pierścień, Gimli lord Aglarondu wspomina.


**Gythja**

**W hallach pamięci**

**_In the Halls of Memory_**

Gimli zatrzymał sie w oświetlonym jasnymi lampami przejściu prowadzącym do halli pamięci, założył kciuki na swym szerokim srebrnym pasie i zaczął słuchać.

Polerowane drewniane wrota umiejętnie wyrzeźbione na kształt Twarzy Ardy i otoczone runami, były uchylone. Na tyle, że mógł wyraźnie usłyszeć powolną monotonną intonację Matki Wspomnień. Była nią Heitha córka Fundina, a za jej głębokim, bogatym głosem postępował szczebiot tenorów młodszych dzieci chórem udzielających jej odpowiedzi. Ich lekcja języka khuzdul prawie się skończyła, teraz nastąpi lekcja historii. Gimli uwielbiał słuchać głosów tych maluchów i często specjalnie zdarzało mu się zawędrować w tą głębszą część Błyszczących Jaskiń w czasie, gdy mógł posłuchać lekcji. Świat w tych dniach tak szybko zmieniał się dokoła niego, za szybko, a słuchanie Matki wygłaszającej lekcje, tak, jak sam je zapamiętał, wiedząc, że wiele, wiele poprzednich pokoleń tak samo słuchało tych lekcji, przywracało mu zachwianą równowagę. Przywracało mu ją też słuchanie głosów dzieci – było ich tylko kilkoro – tak niewiele! – ale urodziły się tutaj i będą dorastać znając Błyszczące Jaskinie Aglarondu, jako swój dom. Usłyszał jak Matka Heitha rozpoczyna lekcję historii i uśmiechnął się w oczekiwaniu –swym dźwięcznym głosem i aktorstwem potrafiła ożywić każdą opowieść, i Gimli często czuł się tak samo oczarowany jej opowieścią, jak dzieci.

- Dzisiaj posłuchacie opowieści o Khazad-dum, warowni ludu Durina- zarecytowała i Gimli przestał się uśmiechać, gdy niespodziewana groza popełzła mu po plecach. To nie była lekcja, którą miał ochotę podsłuchiwać, każdy krok w tym mrocznym miejscu nadal odzywał się w jego pamięci, aż zbyt wyraźnie. Dziesięć lat to nie jest długo w życiu krasnoluda, i z pewnością nie było dość długo, aby zapomnieć… Gimli otrząsnął się – nie był przecież nieśmiałym gołowąsem. Zostanie i wysłucha tego, także po to, aby dowieść, że to nie ma nad nim władzy tak samo, jak cokolwiek innego.

- Słuchajcie dzieci, albowiem Opowieść o Khazad-dûm jest opowieścią o naszych początkach – recytowała Matka. – Pierwszy z Ojców, Durin Nieśmiertelny, obudził się dawno, dawno temu, kiedy świat był młody i piękny, wędrował samotnie i nadawał imiona miejscom oraz rzeczom, wędrował daleko i długo, w górze i w głębinie. Jakie są opowieści, które opowiadamy o ojcu naszej rasy, Długobrodych? – tu zatrzymała się a dzieci na zmianę zaczęły wołać tytuły swych ulubionych: „Durin i Kamienni Giganci"! „Drzewo Śpiewającego Złota"! "Młot Księżniczki"! "Durin i Serce Ardy"! Matka Heitha z aprobatą pomruczała nad, każdym po czym podjęła swą opowieść. – Wówczas Durin przewędrował wiele dróg z Gundabadu, gdzie się obudził do doliny, którą nazwał Azanulbizar. I tam, obok jaskiń, które były początkiem potężnego Khazad-dûm, Durin spojrzał w nieruchome wody zwierciadła Kheled-zâram. Co tam zobaczył?

Dzieci odpowiedziały chórem:

- Zobaczył koronę z gwiazd ukazującą się, jak klejnoty na srebrnej nici ponad cieniem jego głowy!

Matka wymruczała swą zgodę – Tak, dokładnie jak śpiewamy w pieśni. Durin ujrzał siebie ukoronowanego przez lud, który jeszcze się nie narodził a magiczne zwierciadło Kheled-zâram jest takie od tego dnia – nikt, nie zobaczyłby niczego poza samym sobą w tym ciemnym stawie – tylko jeden Durin. Tylko Ojciec Długobrodych, tylko on, i stąd wiemy, kim jest i stąd poznaje on sam siebie, za każdym razem, gdy się odradza w jednym ze swych potomków.

Gimli przypomniał sobie, jak schylał się nad tymi nieruchomymi, ciemnymi wodami z hobbitami, Frodem i Samem.

_Otępiali byliśmy, nadal wstrząśnięci stratą Gandalfa, nadal porażeni horrorem przed, którym uciekliśmy i nadal nie bardzo wierząc, że uciekliśmy. A jednak musiałem iść i spojrzeć w _

_Kheled-zâram! W koncu jestem dziedzicem Durina i nie mogłem przejść obok nie zajrzawszy, na wszelki wypadek… ale nie było żadnego odbicia w wodzie, była tylko Korona i rzeczywiście lśniła jak klejnoty w głębinie…_

Głos Matki napłynął znowu.

- Zatem takie były początki potężnego Khazad-dumu: jaskinie, aby zacząć w nich kopać, korzenie góry, bogate w rzadki kruszec, jezioro, aby ukazać Durinowi jego godność władcy. Skąd te rzeczy się wzięły? – Matka zapytała, a że nie odezwał się chór głosów odpowiedziała.

- Zostały uczynione łaską Mahala, który o nas dba! Co było w zamian zobowiązaniem Durina?

Tym razem dzieci znały odpowiedź.

- Pracować z oddaniem i talentem! – Odpowiedziały jak jeden.

Matka zamruczała z zadowoleniem.

– Tak, pracować z oddaniem i talentem. Po jakimś czasie wielu khazadów z innych plemion przybylo, aby mu pomóc i Durin przewodził ich pracy z wielkim oddaniem i talentem, aby uczynić Khazad-dûm miastem cudów, o wielkiej sławie nawet pośród elfów.

- A jak elfowie nazywają Khazad-dûm? – Zapytała Matka i zamilkła.

Bardzo młody głos zaszczebiotał

- Mooreeha!

Zaskoczone hichoty odezwały się od strony reszty klasy.

- Moria – poprawiła Matka surowo. – W ich mowie znaczy to Czarna Otchłań.

_Moria! Nazwa przywołala wspomnienie, jak stali mokrzy i zziębnięci w jasnym porannym świetle na niskim stoku okrutnego Baranzinbaru. Pamiętał swoją rosnącą irytację, gdy wysłuchiwał jak reszta Drużyny spiera się o to, dokąd zwrócić się teraz, kiedy pokonała ich górska przełęcz. Czarna Otchłań. Jak tysiące lat pracy mego ludu, pokolenie za pokoleniem budowy cywilizacji, można podsumować tak ochydnie brzmiącą nazwą? Moria. Wypowiedzenie go układa usta do ckliwego elfiego hałasu. Nie ma w tym solidnych gardłowych brzęków khuzdulskiego, jakby wymawiać Khazad-dûm. Nawet w ludzkim westronie nazwa Dwarrowdelf była lepsza od tego jękliwego elfiego wyrazu Moria. Byłem strasznie zirytowany, gdy reszta mówiła o starożytnym domu mego ludu z takim przestrachem i grozą. Nawet porównali go do Mordoru…Mordor!Mieli okazję przejść przez jedno z największych miast kiedykolwiek wybudowanych – ujrzeć jego cudowność, dumę i ogrom, jakie rzadko widywali przybysze z zewnątrz – a oni jęczeli i narzekali, że los ich tutaj zagnał. _

Wiedział, że tam będzie niebezpiecznie – oczywiście orkowie nie było wątpliwości, oraz Zguba Durina…_Zguba Durina… Lecz, tak naiwny, jak wtedy byłem sądziłem, że niezależnie, co tam znajdziemy lub co znajdzie nas, byłem bardziej niż chętny do podążenia za Gandalfem i spojrzenia na dwór Durina. Tak właśnie powiedziałem, aby zawstydzić pozostałych. Cóż, to uciszyło narzekania, przynajmniej na czas jakiś…_

Matka Wspomnień kontynuowała

- … mniejsza brama wychodzi na Zachód a Wrota Durina są oznaczone runami z _ithildinu,_ napis ten zalśni jedynie przy świetle księżycowym. Wrota służyły do handlu z elfami, którzy dawno temu byli wobec nas przyjaźni.

Gimli uśmiechnął się myśląc, co powiedziałby na to Legolas. Gimli zapamiętał swe własne gorliwe poszukiwania Wrót. _To czarne, smrodliwe jezioro zdawało się denerwować resztę kompanii, ale ja prawie go nie zauważyłem, moje oczy tak były skupione na klifach, w których powinny znajdować się drzwi. Oszaleć szło, że Gandalf musiał przystosować prędkość marszu do ostrożnych kroków hobbitów! Przypuszczam, że nie chciał stracić żadnego albo, że wyczuwał zagrożenie czyhające w wodzie…Szukanie Wrót w zapadającym zmroku…Legolas przysunął się do skały tak bardzo, z oczami zamkniętymi, że wyglądał, jakby zażywał drzemki! Ja wyglądałem nie mniej śmiesznie, prawie zniszczyłem ostrze tego fikuśnego podwójnego topora, który miałem, używając go, jako górniczego młotka, ostukując skałę, jak jakiś przygłupi gwarek solny. Ach, ale wówczas Gandalf przypomniał sobie dziwne słowa, które przywołały napis w ithildinie! Co za wyborna robota – tak piękne, rozbłyskujące w kamieniu._

Gimli wyraźnie pamiętał jak gładził te lśniące, srebrne linie, czując pod palcami jedynie zimny, gładki kamień. _Kowadło Durina, młot, gwiazdy i korona, wszystko tam płonęło srebrzyście, a jednak nie mogłem wyczuć rysy żadnego rzeźbienia – ithildin musiał zostać zlany w jedno z kamieniem, kolejny zagubiony sekret. _

Dźwięczny głos Matki płynął nadal

- … taka była potęga Khazad-dûmu, i przez tysiące lat bogactwo Śródziemia wyplywało przez obie bramy. Każdy klan mieszkał tam w spokoju i bezpieczeństwie tworząc potężne dzieła, budując dla siebie ukryte miasto wspaniałości i piękna.

_Och tak, tak było._ Gimli zamknął oczy, aby lepiej zobaczyć to w swym umyśle, te widoki, jakie zdołał zebrać pośpiesznie w drodze. _Musieliśmy się spieszyć, a potem, byłem tak samo chętny do uciekania jak każdy. Ale, och tam było tak pięknie! Szerokie aleje, rzeźbione fontanny, wysokie sklepienia, szerokie schody… każda część wyrzeźbiona, wypolerowana i pełna ornamentów. Przeklęci orkowie spaskudzili co mogli, ale nawet oni nie dali rady uczynić tego miejsca brzydkim. _

_zne spojrzenia, które mógł zieła, budują dla siebie ukryte miasto wspaniałości i pięk_Gimli podróżował daleko i był gościem każdego krasnoludzkiego dworu od Gór Błękitnych do Żelaznych Wzgórz i mógl powiedzieć bez wątpienia, że wszystkie one wydawały się marnie wyciosane naprzeciwko piękna Khazad-dûmu. Aż póki nie ujrzał Aglarondu, nie wierzył, że jakiekolwiek miejsce może się z nim równać… otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się na widok chropawych, połyskliwych ścian chodnika, w którym stał. Nawet nieobrobione, nietknięte dłutem to miejsce było godnym rywalem samego Khazad-dûmu. Z czasem je przerośnie.

– Ale największym skarbem dobywanym z głęboko wydrążonych kopalni Khazad-dûm było prawdziwe srebro, które elfowie zwą _mithril_. – Mówiła Matka. – Czemu nie ma metalu droższego od prawdziwego srebra?

Dziecko odpowiedziało szybko

– Bowiem błyszczące jest jak srebro, mocniejsze i lżejsze od stali, ale nigdy nie rdzewieje i nie blaknie!

Matka Heitha spytała

- Iii?

A, gdy nie było odpowiedzi rzekła.

– I nie znajdzie się go nigdzie w Śródziemiu, poza głębinami Khazad-dûm, u samych korzeni

Barazinbaru. A ponieważ dziś nie można go już nigdzie wydobyć, prawdziwe srebro stało się bezcenne.

Gimli widział _mithril _kilka razy w życiu – najcenniejszym dziedzictwem w skarbcu jego ojca był ciężki mithrilowy pierścień, w którym osadzono nieskazitelny szafir. Gloin pozwolił mu go dotknąć raz, a palce Gimlego nadal mrowiły na to wspomnienie. Dobrze rozumiał żądzę skarbów odzywającą się w sercach kopaczy, drążących głębiej i głębiej za żylą srebrnego kruszcu. _Jednak nie jedynie żądza skarbów,_ pomyślał ponuro. Wędrówka całymi milami przez ciemne, pełne echa sztolnie Khazad-dûmu, sprawiła, że pewność wsiąkła w niego aż do kości, pewność, że to nie jedynie prosta chciwość sprawiła, że panowie kopalń podążali coraz głębiej…

_W jakiś sposób krasnoludzki upór wykrzywił się, stał się ślepą obsesją, _myślał Gimli._ Poczułem to, tam w ciemności. Czy mógł to być Nieprzyjaciel działający poprzez Pierścień Durina? Krasnoludów nie dało się ujarzmić, ale popchnięcie nas bardziej ku temu, czym sami jesteśmy, to dało się zrobić…Często powtarzaliśmy do siebie z dumą, że nikt nie zmusi krasnoluda do tego, czego on nie zechce! Jednak to ta właśnie rzecz stała się naszą zgubą,bo nikt nie potrafił nas powstrzymać, nawet my sami. Uścisk obsesji, żądza poza rozumem, aby posiadać wszystko – wszystko! Nie było innej myśli ponad tą, aby podążać za złożem, aż wyczerpie się i ono i górnik, nie było innej drogi poza zdążaniem wprzód… _

- Lecz chciwe elfy wymagały ciągle więcej, i tak mistrzowie górniczy kopali głębiej niż wprzódy, głębiej niż serce Barazinbaru, aż do samych kości Ardy, i wówczas uwolnili potwora, który spał tam pod głęboką skałą… – Matka ucichła w dramatycznym momencie opowieści, a potem podjęła – Zguba Durina! – A zasłuchane dzieci westchnęły.

Nawet Gimlemu oddech utknął w gardle, a głos Matki Heithy popychał go w stronę przykrych wspomnień.

_Bębny grzmią w głębinach wstrząsając kamieniem pod naszymi stopami… ten ogromny płomienny cień z oczami jak ciemne ostrza grozy… topór wypada mi z dłoni, gdy zakrywam oczy… Legolas powtarzał mi raz za razem, że nie było hańby w tym, żeśmy obaj poddali się grozie na widok balroga, a że Aragorn i Boromir dali radę pobiec w jego stronę, to tylko dlatego, że oni widzieli jedynie dym i ciemny płomień… nie mogli zobaczyć naprawdę tego co widział Gandalf stając naprzeciwko niego samotnie, nie tak jak my widzieliśmy…_

Samotnie stanąl naprzeciwko potwora, w najodleglejszej z głębin Durin zmierzył się ze Zgubą, ale nawet on, Nieśmiertelny, pięciokrotnie odrodzony nie mógł przezwyciężyć zła ohydnej bestii. Duch Durina powrócił znów do schronienia swego pierwszego ciała, złożonego w grobowcu magiczną siłą pod litą skała, aby przespać wieki zanim znów zostanie wezwany. Wtedy syn Durina Nain zamierzył zemstę…

_- Nie przejdziesz! Gandalf trzy razy zagrodził drogę Zgubie Durina, ale w końcu musiał zniszczyć most i posłać demona spowrotem w głębiny, i tak sam został pochwycony przez wijący się bicz potwora. Okropność – bezradnie patrzeć jak Gandalf szarpał się na skraju otchłani, patrzeć jak nasze blade szanse na zwycięstwo stają się jeszcze bledsze. _

_- … _ale ci, którzy przeżyli szaleństwo potwora musieli uciekać ze swego ukochanego domu do niepewnego świata, i oto był syn Naina Thrain, który powiódł lud Durina do nowych ziem.

Jednakże Khazad-dûm zawsze pozostaje w naszej pamięci i wielu zachowało w sercu nadzieje, że kiedyś znów tam zamieszkają. Kto dowodził nieustraszonym zastępem mającym odbić Khazad-dûm ledwie trzydzieści lat temu? – Zapytała Matka.

_Balin syn Fundina! – _Odrzekł Gimli w myśli. Oczywiście Matka Heitha chciałaby, żeby dzieci pamiętały Balina – w końcu była jego siostrą. _Zastanawiam się czy wiedziała, że Balina zabito, gdy klęczał nad Zwierciadlamyn Stawem poszukując Korony Durina. Czy dałoby coś, gdyby się teraz o tym dowiedziała? Nie otrzymałaby z tego wiele ukojenia, gdyby wiedziała, że jej brat stał się tak zdesperowany, aby prosić, aby stał się następnym naczyniem Nieśmiertelnego… a nawet, gdyby Balin został wybrany, aby podnieść Koronę wątpię, aby to pomogło ocalić kolonię. Potrzeba było czarodzieja, takiego jak Gandalf, aby zabić balroga…_

- …ale kto ostatecznie – mówiła dalej Matka – pozbył się Zguby Durina z Khazad-dûm? Jaki bohater w końcu pomścił Durina i jego lud?

Dzieci wykrzyknęły jednym głosem

- Lord Gimli syn Gloina!

- Co?! – wyrzucił Gimli. A potem zatkał usta ręką. _Co to za nonsens? Ja nigdy… Kto to wymyślił? _

Matka Wspomnień zamruczała na zgodę.

- Tak, dzielny lord Gimli, z pomocą czarodzieja Gandalfa i króla Elessara uwolnił Khazad-dûm od Zguby Durina.

Gimli zwalczył palące pragnienie wmaszerowania tam i poprawienia jej. _Na nic się nie zda okazywanie braku szacunku, _pomyślał. A jednak ciężko było stać tam i cicho słuchać jak Matka Heith snuje opowieść o wielkiej waleczności, która jest jednym wielkim stekiem mumakiliny**. **Gimli myślał tylko o tym, jak długo i głośno będzie śmiał się Legolas, gdy usłyszy tę historię.

Lekcja dobiegła końca i Matka Heitha odprawiła dzieci, przypomniawszy im, że zaraz mają iść do arsenału na lekcje szermierki. Gdy wybiegały przez drzwi dzieci stanęły jak wryte i gapiły się w niedowierzaniu, ponieważ niespodziewanie to sam lord Gimli patrzał na nie z góry. Usiłował uśmiechnąć się do nich uspokajająco, ale ich oczy zrobiły się wielkie, gdy każde nerwowo wybąkało powitanie i pokłoniło się. Odpowiedział na powitanie z powagą i tym razem puszczona wolno, dzieciarnia pobiegła korytarzem tak szybko jak zdołała. Gimli spoglądał za nimi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, a potem wszedł do sali porozmawiać z Matką.

Wieszała właśnie swe oficjalne szaty i powitała go spokojnie, chociaż Gimli pomyślał, że zauważył lekki uśmieszek za jej uważnie skręconą srebrną brodą. Spoglądali na siebie chwilę a potem Gilmli burknął

- To nie ja zniszczyłem Zgubę Durina. Nie powinnaś im tak mówić. To był Gandalf. Byłem tam, ale to czarodzieł zabił balroga nie ja.

Matka uniosła grube brwi i wskazała na jedną z ław dokoła kunsztownego centralnego paleniska

- Siadaj, lordzie Gimli. Myślę, że dość długo już stałeś.

Gimli zajął miejsce z westchnieniem i czekał, by Matka skończyła porządkować pokój. Nie wolno jej pośpieszać, a on wypowiedział się bez namysłu. Gimli znów westchnął i zamruczał bardziej do siebie – A dzieci się mnie boją. Nie podoba mi się to.

- To zachwyt widziałeś w ich oczach, nie strach. To zdrowo dla nich, czuć zachwyt wobec kogoś, kto jest godny ich szacunku.

- To nie mną są zachwycone, tylko tą … postacią z twej opowieści, która przypadkiem nosi moje imię.

Matka wdzięcznie zasiadła po drugiej stronie ławy. Była niewiastą wysoką i szeroką w pasie, ale nie była niekształtna. Spojrzała na niego z wielkim współczuciem i pokiwała głową na zgodę.

- Tak, to ciężkie do uniesienia brzemię, być bohaterem. Musisz wówczas poświęcić bycie po prostu sobą i unieść ciężar czegoś większego. Dla wielu dokonywanie heroicznych czynów jest trywialne w porównaniu do siły, jakiej wymaga dorośnięcie do życia, jako bohater.

- Ale to zwyczajnie nieprawda! – Wybuchnął. – Co im opowiedziałaś nie jest prawdziwe! Nie wiedziałem, że tak się opowiada tę historię, bo był bym skończył z tym lata temu.

– Byłbyś skończył, co? – W jej głosie był śmiech, gdy gładziła brodę, chociaż wyraz twarzy się nie zmienił. – Powstrzymałbyś również wiatr, jak przypuszczam, albo wzrost trawy. To tak samo możliwe do zrobienia jak powstrzymanie wszystkich przed opowiadaniem historii, i jak wpływanie na to, jak opowieści będą rosnąć w miarę opowiadania. Rosną w strony, w których słuchający ich potrzebują.

– Mógłbym przypomnieć im prawdę!

– A oni grzecznie by ją zignorowali, nawet tą od ciebie, ponieważ im jest potrzebna prawda w opowieści bardziej niż opowieść, która jest tylko prawdziwa.

Gimli ciężko znosil konieczność powstrzymania swego oburzenia. Nie chciał okazywać braku szacunku wobec Matki jednak ona mówiła zagadkami a zdawała się nie dostrzegać problemu.

- Dzieci nie powinny uczyć się tego, co nie jest prawdziwe. Historia, którą wymyśliłaś o mnie i balrogu nie jest prawdą.

Matka Heith poprawiła się nieco na ławie i w zamyśleniu zapatrzyła w płomienie zawsze połyskujące w pośrodku sali.

– Opowieść o Gimlim i Zgubie Durina nie ja wymyśliłam, taką opowieścią stała się sama z siebie. To, czego dzieci dowiedzą się z opowieści jest bardziej prawdziwe i bardziej cenne niż wiedza o tym, co naprawdę przydarzyło ci się w Dworze Durina. Dowiedzą się, że ktoś taki jak one może być odważny, że zemsta może być osiągnięta cierpliwością, że sprawiedliwość jest możliwa, że wielkie zło może być skonfrontowane i pokonane. Gimli i Zguba Durina to nie jedyna opowieść o tobie lordzie Gimli, a będzie ich jeszcze więcej. Jak powiedziałam, jest to ciężkie brzemię, być bohaterem dla swego ludu. Szczęśliwie, wiem, że posiadasz wielką wytrzymałość i nie wątpię, że zdołasz to znieść. – Heitha uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko i dodała. – Wyobraź sobie, co musi znosić Dziedzic, który staje się naczyniem króla Durina! To dopiero musiałby być wielki ciężar. Możesz się cieszyć, iż twoje własne zadanie jest tak nieduże.

Matka Heitha wstała z ławy, dając znak, że skończyła przemawiać. Gimli także wstał i pożegnał ją z szacunkiem, zatrzymując się jeszcze przed drewnianymi drzwiami sali, gdy je zamykał za sobą. Przebiegając palcami po Twarzy Ardy, mapie świata głęboko wyrytej na drzwiach Gimli zastanowił się nad słowami Matki. To nadal wprawiało go w zaniepokojenie, że opowieści o jego czynach zostały tak wyolbrzymione. _Ale nie wydaje się, aby to do mnie należał wybór, _pomyślał._ I możliwe, że Heitha ma rację, powinienem się cieszyć, że nie jest gorzej. Mogę sobie poradzić z byciem bohaterem, ale przynajmniej dobrze, że nie jestem legendą. A jedyną gorszą rzeczą byłoby, gdyby się Legolas dowiedział o Gimlim i Zgubie Durina. _


End file.
